


How to Train Your Rat

by JoshPathfinder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPathfinder/pseuds/JoshPathfinder
Summary: It's been difficult to get Junkrat to listen to reason, but Roadhog has a new punishment in mind to get his young partner to behave once in a  while.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	How to Train Your Rat

How to Train Your Rat 

  
  


The sirens that had been blaring through most of the evening had begun to quiet. A large man, known presently by his codename, Roadhog, blocked the only pathway in or out of the room by sitting in front of the door. While the inn keeper had been in on the job and allowed them to wait out the heat in a room with no windows, the measure was enforced more to keep someone in than to keep anyone out. 

Roadhog’s gaze fell upon the pacing twig of a man before him. Junkrat’s least favorite part of any heist or mission was taking cover while the heat died down. Throughout the last few years they’d easily hit places across Europe and North America with little concern of blending into a crowd after. But compared to the people of Japan? At 6’6 and a complexion as pale as the day is long, there was no possibility of Rat blending in. For Roadhog himself, moving out in the open meant drawing unwanted attention. 

For now they had enough rations for a week, a warm bed, and a hot shower. Roadhog stretched and yawned. “Go to sleep.” He barked coursly. 

“Aw you go on ahead mate. I can keep watch!” Junkrat giggled. 

Roadhog stared quietly.

“Erm… R-Riiight! You think I’m going to sneak off and blow our cover! I wasn’t planning on that at all!” Junkrat waved his arms indicating his denial of the idea. “My mate wants me to stay put, right? I have to stay in!” 

Despite being unable to see Roadhog’s expression, his gaze bore into Junkrat’s soul.

“Hnnn…..! Fine! But why can’t I just take a brisk stroll to the vending machine and back?” Junkrat frowned. “I haaaaate waiting! It’s like you think I’ll get into trouble!”

Roadhog growled. “Go. To _. Bed _ .” 

Junkrat winced slightly at the tone before turning his back on his boyfriend. “Or… what exactly?” He asked quietly, his cheeks dusted with pink. “It’s not like you have a punishment in mind.”

The truth was that Roadhog had thought for a long time about how to truly punish his significant other in a practical way. While Roadhog didn’t consider himself a sadist, he learned early on in their relationship that Junkrat was a complete masochist. If a spanking had been earned, Junkrat would repeat the charge daily for the reward of punishment. Roadhog had long since retired rewarding bad behavior with his eccentric mate. 

“If I have to tell you again, you‘re going to be -begging- me to let you go to bed.” Roadhog threatened while rising slowly. 

“Oooh hoho? We’ve been down this road before handsome.” Junkrat leaned closer and seductively pushed his face up and under his boyfriend’s. “And the only thing I’m usually begging is, “Don’t stop.” So, Hoggie, do your worst.” 

“Put your night shirt on and lay down on the bed face up.” Roadhog said gruffly.

Junkrat giggled and immediately set about the task he’d been given. 

Under his mask, Roadhog grinned. He’d had the idea on how to punish Junkrat when they were hiding in a movie theater. Roadhog had watched Junkrat avert his eyes during two different scenes that left characters helpless and begging. 

The soft rattling of chains against the metal bed frame filled the room as Roadhog tied Junkrat in place. “This is your last chance to go to bed without punishment.” He huffed and then sat with one leg stretched across Junkrat’s thighs. 

“I’m not gonna pack it in before you even show me what’s on the bloody menu!” Junkrat barked defiantly with a grin. “Though face up is weird for a beeEEEEEAAAA….ting?” 

Roadhog had traced a single finger from Junkrat’s navel to his sternum. The expression in those golden eyes only grew more entertaining as the realization set in. 

“Bugger me…” Junkrat was quiet, and seemed nervous. “Y-You’re kidding, right? Roadie? Mate?” 

Roadhog cracked his knuckles firmly. He gently wiggled his fingers in Junkrat’s direction, causing his younger boyfriend to squirm and tremble. “I know I said “until you’re begging to go to bed.” But now… I wanna hear you squeal until you’re too tired to get out of bed.” 

“Y-You’ll never crack me! You’re gonna get bored when I don’t react!” Junkrat futilely bit his lower lip and furled his brow. 

Roadhog began slowly dragging his thick fingers up and down the smooth skin of Junkrat’s sides. He took great pride in watching the blond’s eyes squint shut, his tiny body trembling while he focused desperately on regulating his breathing to endure it. “You say that Jamison, but we both know how weak you are.” Roadhog bit out as he rested the tips of his fingers on his lover’s ribcage. “That’s why you can’t just listen and stay put.”

As Roadhog’s fingers began to dance, Junkrat’s entire body began wriggling violently. A chorus of gasps and giggles sounded from his mouth as the corners of his eyes filled with tears. “N-Nyahahaha! N-No f-f-fair!” Junkrat cried out. He tugged dramatically on the chains he’d been all too obedient to put on moments beforehand. “I’m sorrRRYYYY!” 

Roadhog delicately teased the patchy tufts of platinum hair of Junkrat’s underarms. “I don’t believe you.” He said coldly, tracing a finger around his belly button. 

The noises coming from Junkrat were between exasperated curses and giggles, peppered with loud squeaks and hiccups. “I-I mean it!!” Another loud squeal spilled out of Junkrat’s mouth as he gasped for air. “I s-swear!”   
  


The rattling of the chains against the bed frame was loud, and Junkrat was turning red. Roadhog raised his hands off of Junkrat and let him breath. “If you understand that, then go to sleep and don’t try to sneak out again.” He cracked his knuckles. “Or else.”

Junkrat violently nodded his head in agreement as he caught his breath.He shook his hands to indicate that they were still stuck. “C-can we undo this, mate?” He asked.

Roadhog stood and began about untying his partner silently. 

The silence was too much for Junkrat, who immediately needed to fill it. “So… Roadie… Where are you sensitive?” He prodded curiously. 

“Sensitive?” Roadhog asked, squinting from behind his mask confused. “You mean ticklish?”

“Yeah, that! Where?” Junkrat asked as the last loop of chain freed his prosthetic wrist. 

“Nope.” Roadhog took the chain and tossed it on top of his duffle bag. He turned out the lights, pulled his mask off, and set it on the nightstand. He laid on the bed next to Junkrat and allowed the smaller man to snuggle into his underarm. 

“Every one is a little bit!” Junkrat insisted. 

“A little bit what?”

“T- Ti-… Sensitive.” 


End file.
